


Seize

by scioubeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roughness, attempted humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioubeez/pseuds/scioubeez
Summary: "Look at yourself. You're a mess, Reiner."
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Seize

**Author's Note:**

> so this short little thing's been dancing around in my head for a while, take it i guess  
> hope you enjoy <3

Reiner's throat bobs repeatedly in Eren's grasp as he gets used to the pressure of his hand, and it's plain to see that he's fighting the urge to grab him by the wrist, tear him off like something unpleasant that sticks and sticks no matter what you do: Eren wouldn't have it any other way, he feels as he stares down at him, his hair long, thick, dark, falling down all around Reiner's face, framing it like spider legs inching closer to its prey.

"You like this?" asks Eren in an unsettingly pleasant tone, his voice surely deeper than Reiner remembers, the line of his shoulders bent, submissive as he keeps going, "my hand around your neck, you like it."

While trying to answer properly, Reiner sucks in a huge breath, his chest heaving under Eren's groin as he sits directly on it, unbuttoning his pants with his free hand like an afterthought. Eventually, Reiner nods, and Eren's fingers tighten around his throat, earning him a strangled yet delicious grunt, only for him to release it immediately, stroking all over Reiner's thick neck with his calloused palm.

Reiner was always bigger where it mattered, Eren remembers all too well the details he picked up during their training years, what he wanted to emulate and what he wanted for himself, back when he didn't even realise that his urges had strong foundations buried deep somewhere. It's no different now, there's the slight sting of scruff right under his jawline, sharp as ever, it prickles Eren's skin as his hands almost shivers in both reverence and desire, sliding down the expanse of his throat until he can trace his collarbones with a careless brush of his fingers- he directs Reiner's breathing, slows it down when he stops, makes his lips pop open when he strokes back up, catches his chin, traces its shape with his thumb, then it's back again on his delicious neck, he grabs it, cuts his inhale halfway through, his eyes snap open, and all Eren can do is shift on him, allow the reactions of his body to pull him forward as he grinds down on his chest while growing heavier in his pants.

"I think I like this too," considers Eren, hearing himself slightly short of breath. Reiner's nostrils flare as he releases the grip on his neck yet again, his pale skin marked where the pressure was stronger a few seconds ago, then he starts panting like he just ran and ran- there's a rumble somewhere deep in his chest, it purrs against Eren's groin, and his thighs clench at the contact, his body pulled taut like a string, like Reiner is somewhat calling the shots.

Now, _this_ he doesn't like: both his hands seize Reiner's throat in a flash, he wheezes, eyes wide, a dull, stained gold that makes him sick. Eren tastes blood on his teeth as he bites down his own lower lip, and now Reiner's hands are grabbing his wrists- yes, just like that, he's got strong hands, he fights back even if pinned down, and Eren digs further, always finding resistance, always stopped by Reiner, by their gazes locking once again, and there's no fear in him, not even an ounce of it.

_This_ , he likes very much. So he releases the grip on Reiner's throat, earning a louder gasp, his hands still on Eren's wrists, clinging to him. His voice is rough as he pants, fast, a lone drop of sweat trickling down his temple- Eren grabs the hair on top of his head and yanks it to the side, Reiner grunts, again, his voice slipping into Eren's ears like hot, liquid honey, and he tugs at his hair again before releasing it, his hand sliding down his temple, his sharp cheekbone, Reiner's lips popping open with a wet sound as he kisses Eren's palm, it's all tongue and spit and desperation, devotion, even, so Eren pushes it down against his mouth and Reiner _takes it_ , kisses it harder, runs the flat of his tongue all over it, makes love to it.

"You're disgusting," pants Eren, trying to control his breathing as Reiner's head falls back on the pillow, lips glistening with saliva, "enjoying all this only makes you look pathetic."

Reiner swallows loudly, still not used to this much freedom around his throat, and his gaze is all darts and knives as he grunts back, "I know," the hint of a knowing smile on his lips- something that would suit his younger self, something that isn't there anymore, that was ripped out of him leaving behind an infected, open wound.

His hair gets in the way, so Eren tosses his head to the side, tilts it, his hand running back up until he can push Reiner's lower lip down, get past his teeth, his fingers sliding in his mouth, thin and pale like cobwebs: he pushes down Reiner's tongue, he wheezes under him, tries to stick it out to free himself, but Eren doesn't allow him to, and pushes harder, Reiner's tongue writhing under the pressure of his fingertips, all while he tugs his pants down with his free hand, his cock flopping down on Reiner's chest.

"Want me to suffocate you?" he spits, hips shifting forward on their own, the drag of his cock across Reiner's chest causing him to bite back a groan. "Answer."

Reiner coughs around his fingers then, so Eren lets them slip out, coated with saliva, a thin string of it still connected to the tip of Reiner's tongue. He plants his other hand down on Reiner to get some leverage, grinding down on him, fingernails digging into the soft muscle of his chest, the slight dip of his sternum cradling Eren's cock almost perfectly.

"I didn't hear you," insists Eren, grabbing Reiner's chin as he grits his teeth, glaring up at him with no hesitation, even as Eren grinds down harder, "answer me or I'll choke you anyway."

"Fine by me," croaks Reiner, never breaking eye contact as he reaches between Eren's thighs with his hand, grabbing him roughly as Eren's back arches, and he bites back just as hard, his voice deep and breathy and needy and infuriating, "do that, choke me, I'm not stopping you-"

"Shut up," blurts out Eren, his lower back shivering as he twitches in Reiner's hand, as he keeps his cock flat against the plane of his chest, its underside dragging all over Reiner's skin causing Eren's thighs to spasm harder than before, "shut up, Reiner," he repeats, hand crawling up to grab his hair, yank at it, exposing his throat yet again, the skin marked red where he choked him before, where he wants to choke him again, feeling the purr of his strangled voice bursting beneath his skin-

Eren's eyes roll back in his skull as he comes all over Reiner's collarbones and neck, still tugging hard on his hair, the marks of his fingernails imprinted in his chest, and his ears are ringing, both his moans and Reiner's bouncing off each other, and they all sound the same, it's white noise, it's superfluous, it's irritating, he wants to shut up, he wants Reiner to _make him_ shut up.

"Look at yourself," he rasps, taken by the blush staining Reiner's cheekbones, the slight glow of his sweat-kissed skin, "you're a mess, Reiner."

This time, Reiner doesn't answer: he's still panting, still lost, his eyes closed, imagining who knows what, who knows _who_ \- Eren will allow him to catch his breath, for now.

He's going to pay for every second of it anyway.


End file.
